


Being Here With You

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluffy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Michael and Rich are coming back from separate vacations and the squad is waiting for them. Fluffy, happy ending.





	Being Here With You

Jeremy was hanging out with the Squip Squad over at Jake’s new house. Michael and Rich were gone on separate vacations but both were returning today. Jeremy could hardly wait to see his boyfriend again, and he could see the anticipation in Jake’s face. Jake could barely sleep when Rich was gone. The rest of the group was anxious to see their friends as well. Things just weren’t the same without everyone. Jake sat next to Jeremy, his leg bobbing.

“Is it time yet? How much longer?”

Jeremy couldn’t contain his grin. “About an hour. They’ll be here soon enough.”

Brooke stretched out, leaning into her girlfriend, Chloe. “Man, who knew things could be so boring without Michael or Rich?”

Jeremy chuckled. “You’re telling me. My Player One isn’t here.”

Christine nudged him, smiling. “You two are so cute.”

Jeremy blushed, wrapping an arm around his best friend. “You’re cute too, Chrissy.”

Jeremy saw Jenna sneak a quick glance at Christine and she blushed. Jeremy looked at Christine and she was oblivious to Jenna’s infatuation. She was caught up in a conversation with Brooke.

“So there’s auditions for Rent coming up. I’m going out for Mimi or Maureen.”

Brooke sat up. “Ooh, think I could audition with you? I wonder if I could snag a part.”

Chloe leaned forward a pressed a delicate kiss on Brooke’s neck, making her shiver. “Brookie, you could land any part you wanted.”

Brooke blushed and returned the kiss. Jake practically jumped up. “Ugh seeing you two makes me really miss Rich.”

Jeremy patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Just a little bit longer.”

Jake turned to him. “Aren’t you going crazy without Michael?”

Jeremy wouldn’t admit to it, but sleeping had been hard these past few weeks without Michael by his side. His anxiety would spike in the early mornings without Michael there to calm him. Of course he missed Michael, why wouldn’t he?

“I miss him so much, Jake. Almost too much.”

Christine hugged Jeremy’s arm and squeezed. “Aw, Jere-bear, he’ll be here soon.”

Jeremy snorted at the nickname. Jeremy noticed that Christine glanced at Jenna and smiled before turning back to talk to Brooke and Chloe. Jeremy knew that something was up. He leaned over and whispered to Christine, “Hey, meet me in the kitchen.”

He got up and walked away. Christine joined him a minute later. “What’s up, Jere?”

He glanced at Jenna in the other room and then back at Christine. “What’s going on with you and Jenna?”

Christine blushed and looked down. “Uh, nothing.”

Jeremy took her hands and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “Nothing? Or nothing…yet?”

Christine grinned happily. “We may have been…talking. It’s just…Jenna knows everything about everyone and she can see right through me. And I like…” she hesitated, interpreting Jeremy’s face before continuing. “…I like being the center of attention. With Jenna, I am.”

Jeremy smiled at his best friend, watching her face light up whenever she talked about Jenna. “Chrissy, that’s great! I’m so happy for you! Are you two going to try and…?”

Christine fidgeted with her hands. “We were going to sneak away when Michael and Rich get back. So that the attention will be on them and we can leave unnoticed.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. “Sneaky, but practical.” He started to lead her back to the group but stopped her, whispering, “You’d be a great Mimi.”

Christine’s heart leaped. “Will you be my Roger?”

Jeremy stopped in his tracks. Him? Roger? Sing? “Uh, I don’t…I’m not…”

Christine squeezed his hands. She was practically jumping with excitement. “Oh pleeeaassseee?”

Jeremy bit his lip, watching Christine’s eyes sparkle. He let out an exasperated breath. “Oh, fine.”

Christine squealed and pecked him on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go!”

She pulled him back to the group. Christine sat ever so closer to Jenna, slightly leaning on her. Jenna blushed bright red and her eyes waived on Christine’s features. Christine was the only thing that could really distract Jenna from her phone. Christine met her eyes and winked. Jenna practically melted at the gesture, her eyes drifting back to her phone to hide the smile forming on her lips.

Jeremy watched this interaction with happiness. He wanted Christine to be happy and she was glad that she was finally being offered a chance. A groan from Jake brought him from his thoughts. Jeremy checked his phone and his heart leaped. Michael had texted him.

**Micah: Jere! Rich and I are in the taxi coming back. Be at Jake’s in ten minutes!**

Jeremy shot a glance at Jake. “Hey, Jake, Michael told me that he and Rich should be here in about thirty minutes.”

Jake groaned and fell back against the floor. Jeremy shot Christine a glance and texted her, motioning for her to check her phone. She looked at his message and her eyes lit up. She whispered to Jenna, who texted Chloe, who whispered to Brooke. Soon everyone knew that Rich and Michael would be there in ten minutes…except for Jake. Jeremy wanted to surprise Jake with the arrival of his long awaited boyfriend.

About ten minutes passed and Jeremy stood up. “Hey, I realized I forgot something in my car. I’ll be right back.”

Christine shot up. “Hey I’ll come with. Need to grab something as well.”

Christine followed Jeremy out of the house and saw a taxi pulling up. Jeremy shut the door behind him and walked towards the taxi, his heart pounding. The day had finally come. Michael was back. Christine squeezed his hand.

“I’ll wait here. Go to him.”

Jeremy walked the taxi and saw Rich get out. He smiled at Jeremy and motioned inside. “Jake inside?”

Jeremy nodded. “He doesn’t know you’re here yet. It’s a surprise.”

A mischievous grin stretched across Rich’s face. “Excellent.”

He walked past Jeremy with a leap in his step, meeting Christine at the door. Jeremy stood facing the taxi, waiting. The other door opened and Jeremy’s heart leaped. Michael stepped out, carrying his bag. He thanked the driver and the taxi sped off. Michael turned and saw Jeremy standing there, his arms stuck at his sides. Michael tilted his head and grinned.

“Jeremy,” he breathed.

Jeremy ran to him, throwing his arms around Michael. Michael held Jeremy close and exhaled in Jeremy’s hair.

“Gosh I missed you, Jere. It feels like it’s been so long.”

“It has,” Jeremy muttered, his face in Michael’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much, Micah.”

Michael pulled back to kiss Jeremy’s forehead. His lips slowly moved down Jeremy’s face, landing on his lips. Jeremy leaned into the kiss, humming at Michael’s presence. Michael ran his hand down Jeremy’s back, making Jeremy shiver. Michael released the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jeremy’s.

“Do we have to go inside? Can we just…leave?”

Jeremy planted a kiss on Michael’s nose. Michael twitched happily. “I wish we could babe, but everyone really missed you. They’ll want to see you.”

Michael sighed. “If we must.”

He reached for Jeremy’s hand and they walked up to Jake’s door. Rich and Christine were waiting at the door. Christine squirmed excitedly.

“We wanted to make the surprise big, so we waited for you two.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Thanks, Chrissy.”

Christine slowly opened the door. Jake was sitting close to the door, but his back was turned. Christine put a finger over her lips when she saw the other girls. She carefully walked over to Jenna, practically sitting in her lap. Jeremy walked in with Michael next, moving over to sit next to Christine and Jenna. Jake noticed Michael.

“Michael? If you’re here, where’s Rich?”

Michael feigned sadness. “Man, I’m sorry. Rich got held up. His plane was late. He won’t be here until later tonight or even tomorrow.”

Jake’s face fell into his hands. He groaned and pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m going to go crazy!”

Rich took this moment to knock on the door. Jake turned to the door. “Who is here?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Anyone order pizza?” He looked at Jake. “Could you get it?”

Jake groaned. “I’m in emotional turmoil and you want me to answer the _door_?”

Jeremy hid his chuckle by ducking his head into Michael’s shoulder. Jake lumbered over, opening the door. Jake’s eyes widened as he saw Rich standing there. Rich just grinned at him.

“Sorry, not as good as pizza but—"

Jake threw his arms around Rich, burying his face in Rich’s shoulder. “RICH!”

Rich wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist, pulling him close. “Did you miss me?”

Jake sighed happily into Rich’s shirt. “So much,” he muttered. He pulled back to look at Rich and couldn’t contain his smile. “I missed you so much. Man when Michael said you wouldn’t be here until later…I nearly died.”

Rich chuckled. “Just kiss me already.”

Jake leaned into the kiss, pulling Rich close to him. Rich groaned happily. Jake released the kiss and just grinned. Rich pulled him inside, sitting right next to him inside. Rich said hi to everybody and then said, “Wait, where’s Christine and Jenna?”

Jeremy shrugged innocently. “No clue, man.”

Christine had whisked Jenna away in the midst of all the excitement. They had gone upstairs to the guest bedroom. Jenna sat on the bed, patting a spot for Christine. She sat next to Jenna, smiling.

“So…what are we?” Christine asked.

Jenna blushed. “All I know is that I can’t stop thinking about you, Chrissy. I want to be with you. I only hope you feel the same way.”

Christine felt her heart leap. “Oh Jenna, I would love that more than anything.”

Jenna grinned and leaned in slowly. Christine leaned in, but right before they kissed, she muttered, “Besides, I like being the center of attention.”

Jenna chuckled and closed the distance, pulling Christine close. Christine breathed in her kiss, relishing the moment. Jenna pulled back, smiling.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. They’re not going to believe this,” she said, giggling.

Christine crossed her eyes jokingly. “Who cares what they think?” She looked at Jenna, smiling. “We have each other. That’s all that matters.”

Jenna grasped her hand. “You’re right. That’s all that matters.”

Jenna stood up, pulling Christine with her. “Let’s go tell the group.”

They went downstairs and found the group all asking Michael and Rich about their trips. Jeremy glanced up at Christine and said a questioning look. Christine winked at him and then planted a light kiss on Jenna’s cheek. Jeremy grinned and leaned into Michael. Jenna cleared her throat and the group looked at her.

“So, Christine and I are dating now.”

Everyone was silent until Chloe groaned. “ _Finally_! You could’ve cut the sexual tension with a knife.”

Jenna blushed and Christine giggled, pulling her to sit next to her. Jeremy winked at Christine.

“I’m so happy for you, Chrissy.”

She squealed. “Me too, Jere.”

Everyone continued asking Michael and Rich questions about their trip and they talked until nightfall. Jake finally told everyone to leave so he and Rich could have the night to themselves. Jeremy went over to Michael’s house, where they cuddled and played video games all night. Chloe and Brooke went back to Chloe’s house and they watched romantic comedies throughout the night. Jenna and Christine went to Jenna’s house, where there spent their first night as a couple.

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Jenna whispered to Christine. They were snuggling on Jenna’s bed, Christine’s head on her chest.

“I can. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” Christine looked up and pressed a kiss to Jenna’s lips, making Jenna blush happily. They fell asleep cuddling and Christine felt as though she was the happiest she had ever been, in the arms of her girlfriend.


End file.
